Black Pearl
by RainKim
Summary: seperti mutiara hitam di tengah kubangan lumpur yang pekat, itulah Jeon Jungkook. Keindahan mutlak yang ternoda karena kejamnya dunia. Akankah cinta dari seorang Kim Taehyung mampu menyelamatkannya? TaeKook/Vkook. R nd R?
1. Prolog

Seperti mutiara hitam di tengah kubangan lumpur yang pekat, itulah Jeon Jungkook.

.

"Jungkook." Pemuda bersurai arang itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sang _pelanggan_ dengan senyumannya yang menggoda. "Dan malam ini, aku adalah milikmu, Tuan."

.

.

.

Keindahan mutlak yang ternoda akibat kejamnya dunia.

.

.

.

"Pamanmu membayar hutang-hutangnya melalui tubuhmu. Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari _dunia ini_ sebelum benar-benar melunasinya, Jungkook."

.

.

.

Rasa sakit dari penghianatan, kekecewaan, penyesalan. Semua itu Jungkook telan sendirian. Hingga kemudian pemuda itu datang.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung." Lelaki itu berbisik di sela kulumannya pada cuping telinga pemuda Jeon. "Desahkan nama itu berulang-ulang malam ini, _Cantik_."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya, "Tentu, dengan senang hati, Taehyung-ssi."

.

.

.

Jungkook pikir itu hanyalah kisah satu malam, sama seperti malam-malam yang ia habiskan bersama para _pelanggan_ lainnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Karena segalanya perlahan-lahan berubah ketika pagi mulai meraja.

.

.

.

"Mama..."

"Hwangbin-ah, dia bukan-"

Bocah usia empat itu tak mendengarkan. Netranya yang kosong terus menatap Jungkook dengan secercah harap di pupilnya.

"Pa... kenapa tidak bilang kalau mama sudah pulang?"

.

.

.

Jungkook tak lagi percaya keajaiban. Ia lelah berharap karena terlalu sering dikecewakan. Keyakinannya akan hari bahagia telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam. Namun, lelaki itu tak pernah lelah datang mengetuk hatinya yang beku dan mengulurkan tangan.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku-"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Kim Taehyung!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mendengarkan kata-kataku!"

Jungkook berhenti kemudian berbalik, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Kau..." Taehyung menjawab. "Hwangbin membutuhkanmu. Dan Aku- Aku menginginkanmu, Jungkook. Bukan hanya tubuhmu, tapi juga hatimu, jiwamu, semuanya."

"Kau tamak, Taehyung."

"Ya, aku tamak karena aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

Akankah cinta yang Taehyung tawarkan membuat Jungkook kembali percaya pada mimpi-mimpinya tentang hari bahagia?

.

.

.

To be Continue

A/N :

Hollaa~~~

saya datang dengan ff baru...

Dilihat dari prolognya udah bisa ketebak kalo ceritanya bakalan mainstream ya? Well, saya lagi kepingin aja nulis yg beginian.

Dan ff ini juga saya publish di wp...

silahkan mampir jika readers-nim berkenan...

Anyway, adakah yang tertarik?


	2. chapter 1 : intro

**Black Pearl**

 **.**

 **A TaeKook** FanFiction by **Rain**

 **.**

 **Warning!** Rated **M**

.

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

 _You told me_

 _that dreams can come true..._

 _but you forgot to tell me_

 _that **Nightmares are dreams too...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hingar bingar suara musik yang menghentak, juga tubuh-tubuh yang sibuk meliuk mengikuti irama lagu, menjadi pemandangan yang biasa di _Paradise Club_ setiap malamnya.

Dan di sudut sebelah sana, di antara temaram lampu dan sofa yang berjejer, kau akan menemukannya. Si _Mutiara hitam Paradise Club_ , sosok yang selalu di cari para pengunjung _Club_ jika ingin menghangatkan ranjang mereka yang dingin.

"Jungkook." Pemuda bersurai arang itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sang _pelanggan_ dengan senyumannya yang menggoda. Menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan di atas pangkuan lelaki pertengahan tiga puluhan yang telah menyewanya untuk semalam. "Dan malam ini, aku adalah milikmu, Tuan."

Jawaban yang diterimanya adalah seringai dan juga kuluman kasar di bibirnya. Dan sudah bisa di pastikan segala sesuatunya akan selalu berakhir di ranjang.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda dengan paras manis asal Busan. Awalnya Jungkook adalah pribadi yang ceria, hangat, dan polos melebihi usianya. Putra satu-satunya dan jelas menjadi kesayangan ibu dan ayah. Jungkook layaknya permata yang selalu di jaga. Sampai kemudian suatu hari paman dari pihak ibunya datang berkunjung setelah sekian lama merantau di Seoul.

"Jungkookie sudah besar rupanya." Itu yang pamannya katakan ketika mereka bertemu. Jungkook memang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan pamannya ini. Terakhir bertemu adalah ketika Jungkook usia sekolah Dasar dan kini pemuda Jeon telah berumur delapan belas.

"Baru lulus SMA kan? Berniat melanjutkan Kuliah di mana?" Pamannya kembali bertanya dengan ramah.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum canggung, kemudian sang ibu yang duduk di sebelahnya berucap dengan nada yang begitu penuh akan rasa bangga dan harapan dalam setiap silabelnya.

"Jungkook pemuda yang cerdas dan ia putra kami satu-satunya. Kami harap ia mendapatkan pendidikan dari Universitas yang terbaik dan menjadi pemuda yang sukses nantinya."

Kata-kata dari ibundanya membuat Jungkook merasa haru. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk memenuhi harapan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan saat itulah, pamannya memberikan sebuah usulan.

"Bagaimana jika berkuliah di Seoul? Kau tau kan di sana banyak universitas-universitas terbaik. Jungkook pasti bisa kuliah di salah satunya."

Usul yang terdengar bagus pada awalnya. Meskipun kedua orang tua Jungkook sempat ragu karena Seoul adalah kota yang _keras_. Mereka juga khawatir jika harus melepas Jungkook sendirian di sana.

Tapi sang paman dengan berbaik hati mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menjaga Jungkook dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama selama di Kota. Mengimingi keluarga kecil itu dengan mimpi-mimpi indah yang bisa saja Jungkook raih di sana. Sampai akhirnya mereka sepakat dan sang Paman memboyong Jungkook ikut ke Seoul keesokan harinya.

Jungkook yang lugu hanya mampu terpukau dan terkagum-kagum pada gemerlap dan keramaian kota Seoul ketika tiba. Sama sekali tak menaruh curiga ketika pamannya justru membawanya ke sebuah _club_ malam alih-alih membawa Jungkook ke rumah. Bahkan ketika Jungkook disuruh untuk menunggu sendirian di sebuah ruangan, sementara sang paman pergi mengobrol dengan kenalannya, Jeon Jungkook hanya menurut dan duduk manis sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Barulah ketika pamannya kembali datang bersama beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam khas _bodyguard_ , Jungkook mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Paman, ada apa? Apakah urusan paman sudah selesai dan kita bisa pulang ke rumah paman?" Jungkook bertanya takut-takut. Sejujurnya ia mulai merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi ketika seorang wanita yang merupakan kenalan pamannya itu menyeringai dan menatap Jungkook seolah menelanjanginya kemudian berujar.

"Muda dan manis. Persis seperti yang kau ceritakan. Jadi, kita sepakat?" mereka kemudian saling berjabat tangan dan perasaan Jungkook semakin tak enak.

Sejurus kemudian dua orang yang berpenampilan seperti _bodyguard_ segera menghampiri Jungkook dan memegangi kedua sisi lengannya.

Jungkook jelas ketakutan. Ia mencoba berontak ketika kedua pria itu mulai menyeretnya keluar ruangan, namun tenaganya kalah kuat. Netranya lalu beralih menatap sang paman, meminta penjelasan. "Paman, ada apa ini? Mereka siapa? Aku mau di bawa ke mana paman?"

Tapi, sang Paman hanya terkekeh pelan. Mendekatinya kemudian berujar, "Maaf Jungkook. Tapi seperti kata ibumu. Seoul adalah kota yang keras. Tak semestinya kau percaya begitu saja dengan orang yang baru kau temui, nak."

Lalu para orang-orang itu kembali menyeretnya.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tau, ia hanya di seret dan di sekap di sebuah ruangan. Entah berapa hari, Jungkook tidak yakin. Terkadang ada orang yang akan masuk ke ruangan itu dan memberikan Jungkook makanan. Tapi, Jungkook sama sekali tak ingin makan. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari sana dan pulang ke rumah di mana ada ayah dan juga ibunya.

Lalu, Jungkook mulai berteriak.

Ia memukul, menendang pintu yang terkunci di depannya. Menjerit meminta di keluarkan. Itu terus Jungkook lakukan hingga suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya perih seperti terbakar. Hingga kemudian pintu terbuka dan Jungkook mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipinya hingga ia tersungkur di lantai.

Dilihatnya sosok yang menamparnya berdiri menjulang di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian minim yang mengobrol dengan pamannya kemarin.

"B-bibi... ku mohon keluarkan aku dari sini. A-aku ingin pulang, Bi..." pinta Jungkook. Ia terseguk memegangi pipinya yang panas dan memerah.

Wanita paruh baya yang kelihatan awet muda itu mendengus pelan, "Bibi? _No, Kid_. Panggil aku _Madam_. _Madam_ Haemi." Ujarnya sambil menghisap sebatang nikotin di antara bibirnya. Lalu menunduk dan menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Jungkook, menjadikan pemuda itu terbatuk keras.

Jungkook menatap takut wanita itu dengan netranya yang berair, " _Madam_ Haemi, aku ingin pulang." Cicitnya pelan.

"Oh... kasihan. Kelinci malang ini ingin pulang ke kandangnya, _eum_?" _Madam_ Haemi lalu berjongkok hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Jungkook. Menggamit dagu Jungkook dengan jemari lentiknya yang berhias cat kuku. "Sayang sekali, tapi kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Tidak sebelum kau menghasilkan uang untuk membayar hutang-hutang pamanmu yang sialan."

Jungkook mengernyit tak paham. "Hu-hutang? Hutang apa, _Madam_?"

Wanita bernama Haemi lantas memasang raut simpati di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun, Jungkook?"

Hanya gelengan dengan raut clueless yang Jungkook berikan. Membuat Haemi seketika mengumpat.

"Si keparat Baek Joon benar-benar!"

Haemi kembali menatap Jungkook kemudian. "Maaf, nak. Tapi pamanmu si Baek Joon keparat itu membawamu ke sini sebagai jaminan untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya padaku."

"Jaminan?"

"Ya. Singkatnya..." Haemi berdiri, rautnya lalu berubah datar. "Dia _menjualmu_. Dan kau harus bekerja padaku untuk melunasi hutang-hutang pamanmu itu."

Sepasang _onyx_ Jungkook membola, "M-menjualku? Ta-tapi paman Baek Joon bilang-"

"Tidak Jungkook." Sanggah Haemi. "Jangan pernah percaya begitu saja dengan janji dan mulut manis orang-orang yang tak kau kenal dengan baik. Terutama orang seperti Baek Joon. Itu pelajaran pertamamu di sini."

Jungkook tertunduk. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi. Ya, pamannya juga bicara begitu kemarin.

Haemi kemudian berbalik, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Pamanmu membayar hutang-hutangnya melalui tubuhmu. Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari dunia ini sebelum benar-benar melunasinya, Jungkook."

Kalimat Haemi kembali menyentak Jungkook, "Jadi aku harus bekerja? Tapi pekerjaan apa yang harus ku lakukan Bi- maksudku Madam? Aku Cuma lulusan SMA dan tak punya pengalaman apa-apa."

Kata-kata Jungkook yang terdengar begitu polos membuat langkah Haemi terhenti. Wanita itu tersenyum miris.

 _Kau benar-benar lugu, Jungkook Sayang, keluguanmu sebentar lagi akan hancur karena kekejaman dunia ini._

"Kau akan segera tau sebentar lagi." Hanya itu jawaban yang Haemi berikan sebelum kemudian dua orang berpakaian serba hitam masuk dan mencekal kedua lengan Jungkook.

" _Madam_ , apa lagi ini? Lepaskan aku!" Jungkook mulai berontak, tapi salah seorang di antara dua pria yang memegangi Jungkook mengunci pergerakannya, sedang yang satunya menyuntikan suatu cairan di leher pemuda Jeon. Membuatnya pening dan lemas seketika.

" _M-Madam._.. tubuhku... tidak bisa bergerak..." bulir air mata kembali membasahi parasnya. Jungkook takut. Sangat.

Tapi Haemi hanya acuh dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu. "Letakkan ia di ranjang dan buka seluruh pakaiannya. _Pelanggan_ pertamanya akan segera datang."

Jungkook mendelik horor mendengarnya. Terlebih ketika dua pria itu mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya. "Tidak! Kalian mau apa?! Lepaskan aku! Lepas..."

Tapi Jungkook tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya tak mampu memberikan perlawanan apa-apa.

Bahkan ketika kedua pria tadi keluar dan berganti dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memandangnya - _memandang tubuh polosnya yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang_ \- dengan sorot lapar, Jungkook hanya mampu terisak.

Ia memohon untuk dilepaskan ketika lelaki itu mulai menanggalkan pakaian dan berjalan mendekatinya. Jungkook memohon untuk di kasihani ketika lelaki itu menaungi dan mulai menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi lelaki itu seolah tuli, sama sekali tak mendengarkan.

Lalu Jungkook menangis, menjerit ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuhnya dengan kasar dan tak berperi. Tubuhnya di koyak dan rasanya sungguhan sakit. Ia tak kehilangan kesadarannya ketika lelaki itu mulai bergerak menghujamnya tanpa perhitungan. Ia masih sadar ketika lelaki itu menggeram dan menggigiti sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, tubuhnya yang tak bisa digerakkan membuat Jungkook hanya bisa merintih.

Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil mengiba, berharap lelaki itu berbelas kasih dan menghentikan semuanya. Jungkook berdoa pada Tuhan, berharap semua yang terjadi padanya hanyalah mimpi buruk dan ia akan terbangun dalam sekejap. Namun ratapannya tak pernah di dengar. Harapannya tak pernah jadi kenyataan.

Saat itu, Jeon Jungkook hanya pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun. Yang dunia, harapan dan juga mimpinya hancur berkeping-keping dalam satu malam.

Setelah malam itu, Jungkook tak lantas pasrah begitu saja menerima keadaan. Ia pernah mencoba kabur dari _Madam_ Haemi, bahkan pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tapi semua rencananya selalu di gagalkan lagi dan lagi.

Hingga pada suatu malam, ketika Jungkook mendapati pamannya duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di _club_ , Jungkook menghampirinya terburu dengan amarah yang meletup-letup. Berhasil menyarangkan satu tinjunya di pipi kiri Baek Joon sebelum pihak keamanan _club_ melerai mereka.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa ini? Jeon Jungkook keponakanku, huh?" kekeh sang paman sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Kau terlihat berbeda. Apa mereka mendandanimu di sini, hm? Mereka juga pasti mengajarimu bagaimana _melayani_ tamu dengan baik kan? Keberatan jika paman ikut mencoba kelihaianmu sekarang?"

Dan Jungkook meludahinya, tepat di wajah. "Bajingan. Semua ini gara-gara kau, Paman! Kau jahat! Biarkan aku kembali pada ibu dan ayah!" raungnya marah. Tapi sejurus kemudian raungannya berubah jadi rintihan. Ia berlutut dan menggamit celana yang Baek Joon kenakan, "Ku mohon paman, biarkan aku kembali pada ibu dan ayah..."

Tapi lagi-lagi Baek Joon pun tak peduli, ia menyentak dagu Jungkook hingga mereka saling bersitatap. "Untuk apa? Mereka sudah bahagia sekarang. Ku bilang pada mereka kalau kau berhasil masuk universitas ternama di Seoul. Kau punya banyak teman dan kehidupanmu di sini sempurna. Jadi, jika sekarang kau kembali dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, bisa kau bayangkan reaksi mereka, Kook? Mereka akan kecewa. Ayahmu yang sakit-sakitan itu akan syok berat bahkan bisa saja mati jantungan. Dan ibumu-"

Baek Joon mencengkram pipi Jungkook seraya berbisik, "ibumu akan jadi gila karena mengetahui kenyataan kalau putra satu-satunya yang ia banggakan kini telah menjadi jalang yang tak punya lagi kehormatan."

Baek Joon melepaskan cengkaramannya dengan kasar lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Jungkook yang tersedu di bawah kakinya. "Jadi, kenapa tak kau coba nikmati saja hidupmu yang sekarang? Biarkan kedua orang tuamu hidup dalam fantasi yang kita berdua ciptakan. Selama kau tak menyusahkanku dan menghasilkan uang untukku di sini, ku pastikan kedua orang tuamu akan baik-baik saja dan tak akan tau kebenarannya."

"Kenapa, Paman? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku?"

"Karena dunia ini kejam, Jungkook. Dunia yang sesungguhnya tak senyaman buaian ibu dan ayahmu. Buka matamu dan lihatlah. Di dunia ini semua orang bisa saling menjatuhkan demi uang. Saling membunuh demi kekuasaan. Kau dan aku, hanyalah dua di antara milyaran orang-orang itu. Dan untuk bertahan hidup, Kita hanya bisa memilih, menindas atau di tindas. Menghancurkan atau di hancurkan."

Jungkook tersentak bangun dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Mimpi itu lagi. Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan malam itu. Malam di mana segala yang ia punya di renggut. Harga dirinya, kebebasannya, mimpi-mimpinya. Semuanya di ambil secara paksa. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun, namun kejadian malam itu selalu menghantuinya bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan.

Menghela napas, Jungkook kemudian bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi. Sesekali ia meringis karena bagian bawahnya terasa sakit sekali.

Sial baginya karena lelaki yang menyewanya semalam adalah penyuka bdsm. Jungkook tak akan heran jika sekujur tubuhnya penuh lebam dan luka sebab ia mendapati banyak bercak darah di ranjang yang sudah bisa di pastikan kalau itu adalah miliknya.

"Lain kali akan ku minta _Madam_ Haemi menyeleksi pelanggan lebih dulu. Bisa mati pelan-pelan aku, kalau pelangganku semuanya seperti itu." Gerutu Jungkook sembari menyalakan air di _shower_ dan membasuh tubuhnya yang _kotor._ Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan jejak yang ditinggalkan lelaki itu. Walaupun jelas itu adalah tindakan yang sia-sia.

Di bawah guyuran air hangat Jungkook kembali termenung. Sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi rasanya masih seperti kemarin saat Jungkook di paksa untuk merelakan tubuhnya sebagai sarana pemuas nafsu pria atau wanita yang singgah di _Paradise Club_ dan kebetulan menginginkannya. Dan selama itu pula Jungkook perlahan-lahan berubah. Ia sudah bukan lagi pemuda yang selalu berontak dan menangis ketika pelanggannya datang. Bukan lagi pemuda yang merintih dan memohon-mohon untuk di lepaskan.

Jungkook yang sekarang akan selalu tersenyum, menyambut setiap tamunya dengan kedipan nakal dan tingkah yang menggoda. Bukan karena ia telah menikmati kehidupannya, melainkan karena Jungkook tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menerima dan menjalani takdir pahit yang menimpanya.

Dering ponsel di kamar menyentak Jungkook kembali dari lamunan. Cepat-cepat ia menuntaskan ritual mandinya dan bergegas keluar mengenakan _bathrobe_. Meraih ponsel dan tergugu ketika melihat nama dari panggilan yang tertera di layar.

 _Rumah_.

Ragu-ragu, Jungkook menekan icon hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga. "H-Halo?"

" _Jungkookie? itu kau, nak?_ " langsung saja, suara lembut sang ibu menyeruak di pendengarannya. Suara yang menghantarkan getaran rindu yang membuat dada Jungkook sesak.

"I-iya ibu... ini aku." Jungkook menjawab dan mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang. Mengusak helainya yang basah dengan handuk di sebelah tangan.

" _Syukurlah. Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang? Kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi? Baek Joon juga. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?_ "

Pertanyaan beruntun dengan nada cemas yang begitu Jungkook rindukan. Tanpa sadar kedua pipinya telah basah karena air mata. Jungkook sudah bersumpah tak akan menangis lagi. Tapi ini ibunya, sosok yang Jungkook rindukan hingga nyaris gila. Biarlah Jungkook lemah kali ini saja.

"Kami baik ibu. Maaf jika ibu sulit menghubungiku. Belakangan ini aku sedikit... sibuk. Ibu tau kan?"

" _Benarkah? Apa jadwal kuliahmu sedang padat? Kau tidak sampai lupa untuk makan, kan? Ibu tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit selama jauh dari ibu..._ "

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan. Tuhan, berapa lama dan berapa banyak lagi kebohongan yang harus Jungkook katakan pada ibunya ini?

"Ya, begitulah Bu. Aku... aku akan baik-baik saja..." jawab Jungkook terbata.

Hening sesaat.

" _Sudah hampir empat tahun sejak kau pergi, qpq kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah barang sebentar, nak?_ "

Suara lembut ibunya kembali terdengar. Begitu lirih dan penuh pengharapan. Jungkook bahkan harus menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya dan menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah lengan untuk meredam isakan karena sungguh, Jungkook ingin sekali meraung dan mengatakan jika-

 _Ya, aku ingin sekali pulang, Bu. Aku rindu pelukan ibu. Aku rindu masakan ibu. Seoul begitu kejam padaku, Bu. Paman Baek Juga. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini di sini. Aku ingin pulang, Bu.._

Tapi, kalimat itu tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Jungkook hanya takut ibu dan ayahnya tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Jungkook takut melihat kekecewaan di mata Ayah dan ibunya nantinya.

Susah payah Jungkook menahan segukan kemudian kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Aku akan pulang, bu. Aku janji. Tapi tidak sekarang."

" _Begitu? Baiklah ibu mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Kabari ibu dan ayah jika kau ingin pulang ke Busan. Kami merindukanmu, Kookie._ "

Jungkook kembali terseguk, "Aku, aku juga rindu ibu dan ayah..."

" _Baiklah, ibu tutup teleponnya. Sampai nanti, sayang. Ibu menyayangimu._ "

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Jungkook menarik kedua lututnya menekuk kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Rasa menyesal itu selalu saja menghantuinya setiap kali ia usai berbicara dengan sang bunda.

"Maafkan aku ibu... maafkan aku..."

Jadwal _kerja_ Jungkook di _Paradise Club_ adalah selasa, kamis dan sabtu malam. Dan di luar jadwal itu Jungkook akan sangat jarang berada di sana. Jadi, adalah pemandangan yang cukup langka ketika tiba-tiba pemuda Jeon itu datang ke _club_ di luar jadwal _kerja_ nya.

"Jungkook? Tumben kau datang." Sapa Jung Hoseok, salah satu _bartender_ di sana.

Jungkook hanya mendengung sebagai jawaban. Menyandarkan kepalanya malas di meja bar.

"Hei, kau oke?" Hoseok berjalan mendekat. Menyentuh sekilas dahi dan sudut bibir Jungkook yang masih sedikit lebam.

"Yeah... hanya sedikit sial karena dapat pelanggan sakit jiwa." Jawab Jungkook asal.

Hoseok mendengus mendengarnya. Dengan kasual menyugar helai kelam Jungkook dan mengelusnya sayang. "Seharusnya kau istirahat di rumah. Hari ini bukan jadwalmu kan?"

"Bosan." Lagi, Jungkook menjawab sekenanya, membuat pria bermarga Jung menggeleng pelan.

"Oh ya, ada Jin Hyung dan Yoongi Hyung di sana. Mereka pasti senang kalau tau kau datang."

Jungkook sontak menegakkan kepalanya, "Serius, Hyung?" tanyanya dengan kilatan senang di kedua _onyx_ nya.

"Hu-um. Tuh, mereka di sana." Hoseok menjawab sembari mengedikan dagunya ke sudut ruangan yang remang. Jungkook segera mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Hoseok dan binar di matanya kian kentara ketika mendapati dua sosok yang di maksud Hoseok di sana.

Atensi Jungkook kemudian teralih lagi ke Hoseok. "Baiklah aku ke sana dulu. Dah Hobi Hyung."

Dan Hoseok hanya terkekeh sambil membalas lambaian Jungkook padanya yang bak anak kecil.

"Hai Hyung." Sapa Jungkook kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di antara kedua pria yang di sapanya itu.

"Hai, bayi. Tumben malam ini kau di sini. Ganti jadwal, eh?" pria dengan surai pink yang menyahut. Namanya Kim Seokjin.

Jungkook cemberut dikatai bayi, tapi ia tetap menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu bidang Seokjin.

Sementara Min Yoongi, pria yang satunya menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat, sehingga Jungkook sedikit merasa risih karenanya, "Hyung kenapa sih?"

Yoongi menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan pandangan menyelidik, "itu, wajahmu... siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Memang kenapa wajah Bayiku?" Seokjin ikutan bertanya, menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook sehingga mereka bersitatap. Sedetik kemudian netranya membola, "Kookie, kau habis berkelahi?"

Jungkook terkekeh dan menggeleng, lalu menyingkirkan tangan-tangan Seokjin dari pipinya, "Tidak Hyung. Cuma ulah salah satu pelanggan penggila bdsm. Bukan masalah kok Hyung."

Yoongi mendesis sinis, "Ku pikir _Madam_ Haemi sudah menyeleksi pelanggan-pelanggan yang seperti itu."

Jungkook hanya mengedik bahu acuh dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Seokjin.

"Hyung... kemarin ibuku menelpon. Dia... memintaku untuk pulang." adu Jungkook.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Sebelah tangan Seokjin terangkat mengelus pipi Jungkook.

"Aku jawab kalau aku akan pulang. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri bilang kalau kau rindu mereka kan?" Yoongi yang bertanya.

"Aku takut melihat kekecewaan di mata mereka, Hyung. Aku takut mereka tak mau menerima diriku yang sekarang."

"Kau yang dulu ataupun sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Kau masih tetap anak mereka, Kook."

"Tapi aku yang sekarang tak lebih hanya seorang pelacur yang hina dan-"

"Cukup sampai disitu, Jeon." Peringat Yoongi. "Berhenti bicara atau _ku tambah satu lebam lagi di wajahmu._ "

"Yoongi!"

"Aku serius, Jin Hyung."

"Sudah, sudah. Berhenti bertengkar. Kalian ini." Gantian, kini Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya dan bersandar di tubuh Yoongi, " _Mianhae_..." bisiknya kemudian.

Yoongi mengangguk, balas melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jungkook sementara Seokjin mengusap kepalanya.

"Ayah dan ibumu memang akan kecewa, itu sudah pasti. Tapi, meski begitu mereka akan tetap menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka, percayalah."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang bicara tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi, "Hyung pikir begitu?"

"Tentu. Karena orang tuaku dan Yoongi pun begitu."

Jungkook terdiam dan mengangguk.

Benar, dulu Seokjin dan Yoongi juga sama sepertinya. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka bertiga bisa dekat sampai sekarang, karena nasib mereka sama. Hanya saja, Nasib Seokjin dan Yoongi kini sudah berubah. Yoongi sudah tak lagi harus bekerja di _Paradise Club_ setelah bertemu pengusaha sukses bernama Park Jimin. Jiminlah yang membayar lunas semua hutang keluarga Yoongi dan memboyong Yoongi keluar dari dunia kelam ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Seokjin yang kini telah resmi menjadi tunangan seorang Dokter bermarga Kim.

"Tau tidak Hyung? Terkadang aku iri dengan kalian." Ujar Jungkook menyuarakan pikirannya.

Yoongi dan Seokjin mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

Jungkook tergelak dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi. Kepalanya kini bersandar di sandaran sofa dengan pandangan mengawang ke atas sana.

"Yah... kalian berhasil keluar dari dunia yang suram ini berkat pertolongan dari pangeran-pangeran tampan kalian, seperti dalam cerita dongeng. Cuma tinggal aku sendirian disini..."

Seokjin menepuk kepala Jungkook keras, "Kau ini bicara apa?! Kami masih di sini buatmu, tau!" sungutnya tak terima.

"Benar." Sahut Yoongi. "Lagipula, akan tiba saatnya bagimu juga untuk keluar dari sini nantinya. Percayalah, seseorang seperti Jimin dan Namjoon itu ada. Dia akan datang dan mengulurkan tangannya untukmu juga. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lebih lama dan jangan kehilangan harapan, Kook-ah."

Jungkook menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah Hyung. Aku tidak yakin."

Ya, karena setelah banyaknya kekecewaan dan rasa sakit juga pengkhianatan yang Jungkook derita, ia mulai meragukan kalau hari bahagianya akan tiba.

Mereka tenggelam dalam benak masing-masing, sampai kemudian Hoseok berjalan menghampiri.

"Kook-ah. Ada _pelanggan_ untukmu."

"Apa? Tapi kan hari ini aku libur, Hyung."

"Duh, katakan itu pada _Madam_ Haemi sana! Lagipula siapa suruh kau datang di luar jadwal. Saat tau ada kau di sini pasti _Madam_ selalu melihat kesempatan, kan."

Jungkook bersungut-sungut. "Ya sudah. Di mana _pelanggannya_ nya? Di lantai atas?"

"Bukan. _Madam_ bilang orangnya _memesan_ lewat telepon. Kau di suruh datang ke apartemennya langsung."

"Duh. Merepotkan."

"Berhentilah menggerutu, bayi. Jika kau tak ingin pergi, tolak saja." Usul Seokjin.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku akan tetap pergi. Hobi Hyung, di mana alamatnya?"

"Daerah Gangnam-gu. Apartemen lantai lima nomor 3011."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat, Hyungdeul."

"Hmm... hati-hati, Kook-ah. Jika dia penganut _bondage_ atau semacamnya kau hajar saja. Biar _Madam_ Haemi, hyung yang urus nantinya."

Jungkook tergelak karena ucapan Yoongi barusan. Tapi ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil beranjak. "Tentu. Kalian memang yang terbaik, Hyung."

Baru beberapa langkah, Jungkook menoleh dan bertanya pada Hoseok.

"Hampir lupa. Atas nama siapa, Hyung?"

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, "Oh..." lalu membuka secarik kertas yang tadi ia baca. "Kim Taehyung." Katanya.

"pelangganmu kali ini bernama Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2 : Meet Him

_Everything i saw was dark_

 _until then_

 _ **You come...**_

.

.

.

.

 **B** **lack Pearl**

.

A **TaeKook** Fanfiction by **Rain**

.

 **Warning! Rate M** for **NC** in this Chapter

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri ragu di depan pintu sebuah apartemen dengan nomor 3011. Sejujurnya Jungkook sedang enggan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di saat libur begini. Di tambah seluruh tubuhnya yang masih pegal-pegal dan sakit. Tapi, Jungkook juga tidak bisa begitu saja menolak apalagi membantah perintah Madam Haemi. Ia tidak ingin cari masalah karena sadar hukuman yang Madam Haemi berikan akan jauh lebih merepotkan dari ini.

Jadi, sambil menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Jungkook memantapkan hati untuk memencet bell. Tak lama, suara seseorang terdengar melalui interkom.

"Siapa?"

Suaranya terdengar dalam. Jungkook mengira-ngira jika pria yang memesannya pastilah om-om seperti biasanya.

Helaan napas lantas Jungkook keluarkan sambil diam-diam meratap dalam angan.

Tak bisakah ia mendapatkan pelanggan lelaki muda atau bahkan berondong sekali saja?

Tapi, toh akhirnya Jungkook tetap menjawab juga.

"Jungkook Jeon. Utusan Madam Haemi dari Paradise Club, Tuan."

Setelahnya, pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang membuat Jungkook sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya.

Bukan sosok om-om seperti bayangannya, ternyata. Melainkan seorang lelaki yang masih cukup muda, berperawakan kurus dan sialnya, Tampan.

Apalagi ketika lelaki itu tersenyum singkat dan mempersilakan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam. Aroma maskulin yang tertangkap indera penciuman Jungkook saat melewatinya membuat pemuda Jeon entah kenapa berdebar.

Saat di dalam, Jungkook di bimbing untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sementara lelaki itu melipir ke dapur. Dan secara otomatis netra Jungkook mengedar, memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen tersebut.

Tidak terlalu luas, hanya terdiri dari ruang tengah, dapur yang di batasi meja bar dan dua buah pintu tertutup yang Jungkook yakini sebagai kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

"Minumanmu, Jungkook." Ujar sebuah suara yang menyentak Jungkook dari kegiatan mengamatinya. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah ada di hadapan Jungkook, meletakkan satu cangkir teh hangat di meja, setelah itu duduk menyamankan diri di sofa sebelah Jungkook.

"Terima kasih." Balas Jungkook. Meraih cangkir tersebut kemudian meminumnya. Harum dari teh tersebut seketika membuat Jungkook merasa rileks.

Setelahnya, hening melanda.

Jungkook sendiri merasa aneh dengan kecanggungan yang tercipta. Karena kebanyakan para pelanggan yang memesannya biasanya langsung memulai pergerakan. Entah itu merayu atau mulai menyentuh Jungkook, bahkan terkadang Jungkook lah yang mulai dengan melancarkan aksi menggoda. Tapi, keterdiaman lelaki di sampingnya ini entah kenapa membuat Jungkook segan.

"Sebenarnya alasanku memesanmu pada Madam Haemi bukan untuk kegiatan seks atau semacamnya."

Kalimat yang tiba-tiba di ucapkan lelaki yang Jungkook ketahui dari Hoseok bernama Kim Taehyung itu membuat satu alis Jungkook terangkat. Apa katanya barusan? Bukan untuk seks? Lantas?

Pria itu kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Ya, aku tau memang itulah tujuan setiap orang memanggil atau memesan para pekerja sepertimu di Paradise Club. Tapi, sungguh bukan itu alasan utamaku sebenarnya."

Jungkook masih menatap lelaki di sampingnya itu heran, "Lalu?"

Taehyung mengedik bahu, "Entahlah." Katanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, "Aku hanya sedang stres karena pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi lainnya. Butuh teman, lalu Jiminie memberikanku nomor telepon Paradise Club dan mengatakan kalau aku harus memesan Mutiara Hitam di sana."

Lelaki itu kembali terkekeh. "Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku benar-benar mengikuti saran Jiminie dan akhirnya memanggilmu ke mari." Sekembar hazelnya lalu melirik Jungkook, "Tapi yang ku butuhkan saat ini hanyalah teman bicara yang siap mendengarkanku, Jungkook."

Alis Jungkook semakin terangkat tinggi.

Well, Jungkook tau Madam Haemi memasang tarif yang cukup mahal untuk tubuhnya, karena itu tak sembarang orang yang bisa menyewa jasa Jungkook. Hanya orang-orang dari kalangan menengah ke atas seperti Pebisnis sukses atau konglomerat. Itu sebabnya pelanggan Jungkook rata-rata adalah pria berumur dengan perut buncit dan semacamnya, walau terkadang ada pula lelaki paruh baya yang masih bugar dan tampan (tapi itu sangat jarang, oke?)

Jadi, saat Jungkook berhadapan dengan lelaki yang rela membayar mahal hanya untuk mengajak Jungkook minum teh dan mengobrol, jelas pemuda Jeon itu terheran-heran. Dan sedikit rasa kecewa juga sebenarnya tapi- ah, lupakan!

Akhirnya Jungkook ikut mengedik bahu tak peduli, lagi pula ia sudah terlanjur datang kan? Nasib mujur ia tak harus bekerja keras malam ini, atau mungkin belum?

"Ku rasa aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik." Ucap Jungkook, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Taehyung. "Karena aku sudah di sini, jadi masalah apa yang ingin kau bagi?"

Taehyung lantas tersenyum mendengarnya, "Hanya masalah seputar pekerjaan dan juga tentang putriku, Hwangbin."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Sudah berkeluarga rupanya,

"Memangnya kenapa dengan putrimu?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

Sesaat Taehyung hanya diam. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada lutut dan pandangannya sedikit meredup, "Hwangbinku sakit. Dan aku tidak tau cara apa lagi yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Ia berujar lirih kemudian.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook semakin mendekatkan dirinya. "Kalau boleh tau, putrimu sakit apa?"

Taehyung melirik sekilas dan melemparkan senyum singkat, "Post Traumatic Syndrome Disorder. Padahal usianya baru lima tahun."

Ada kepedihan dalam setiap tutur kata yang Taehyung ucapkan dan Jungkook seolah mampu merasakannya. Pemuda Jeon semakin mendekat dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Taehyung, mengusapnya pelan.

"Segala pengobatan sudah ku lakukan. Hwangbin memang sudah jarang kambuh sekarang, tapi ia bukan lagi Hwangbinku yang ceria seperti sebelum peristiwa itu. Dan aku merasa gagal menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya."

Taehyung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Terlihat begitu frustasi dan putus asa. Dan entah sejak kapan tubuh mereka tak lagi berjarak. Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Taehyung. Memberi usapan dan pijatan lembut. Lalu jemarinya turun ke punggung sempit Taehyung, mengusap konstan naik turun sebagai gestur menenangkan, sementara Taehyung masih tertunduk. Belum mau menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajah.

Hening kembali mengudara sampai kemudian Taehyung bersuara.

"Jungkook..."

Jungkook hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, namun masih betah bertengger di bahu Taehyung.

Si Kim lalu menurunkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya. Sekembar hazelnya menatap Jungkook tepat di pupil.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku berubah pikiran dan menginginkanmu lebih dari sekedar teman berbincang?"

Jungkook sukses membatu. Apalagi ketika sorot mata Taehyung begitu tajam menembus retinanya. Begitu dalam dengan seulas senyum di sudut bibirnya yang membuat akal Jungkook mati seketika.

Sentuhan telapak tangan Taehyung di pahanya mengembalikan seutuh kesadaran Jungkook. Pria itu masih menatapnya, dengan kilat menginginkan yang tergambar di sana. Mengulas senyum di sertai dengusan pelan, Jungkook sadar bahwa malam inipun akan berakhir sama.

"Tentu tidak. Itu adalah tujuan awalku datang ke sini, Tuan."

Seringai terpoles sempurna di bibir Taehyung. Pria itu memajukan wajah, menangkup sebelah pipi Jungkook dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook perlahan, atas dan bawah bergantian. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di paha Jungkook merayap naik memberi remasan sensual di pinggang.

"Nghhh..." Jungkook mendesah tertahan ketika ciuman Taehyung semakin intens dan dalam. Satu hal yang baru Jungkook ketahui tentang pria yang mencumbunya itu adalah-

Kim Taehyung seorang pencium yang Handal.

Ciuman terputus menyisakan benang saliva di antara keduanya.

"Tidak sopan rasanya meniduri seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Kekeh Taehyung, kemudian menyapukan bibirnya di telinga Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung." Lelaki itu berbisik di sela kulumannya pada cuping telinga Jungkook. "Desahkan nama itu berulang-ulang malam ini, Cantik."

Sekujur tubuh Jungkook meremang mendengar suara Taehyung yang serak dan dalam, terlebih ketika lelaki itu mulai menciumi dan menyesap area belakang telinganya yang sensitif. Jungkook merasa gugup tanpa sebab, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya. "Tentu, dengan senang hati, Taehyung-ssi."

Lalu, mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini Taehyung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Jungkook. Bergerak dengan lihai mengabsen deret gigi pemuda Jeon yang rapi sebelum kemudian membelit dan menyesap lidah Jungkook dengan rakus. Kedua lengannya pun bergerak menarik Jungkook mendekat hingga si Jeon duduk di atas pangkuannya. Meraba eksperimentatif area sekitar pinggangnya yang ramping kemudian mendarat di pipi bokong Jungkook yang bulat, meremasnya.

"Ngh!" Lagi-lagi Jungkook mendesah. Gerakan Taehyung yang meremas-remas bokongnya membuat kedua bagian privasi mereka bergesekan.

Tae-mmpp! Akh!" Jungkook menarik diri dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Napasnya memburu ketika Taehyung kembali berbisik di depan bibirnya.

"Ranjang?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan pandangannya yang menyayu, "Jaebal."

Dan tubuhnya terangkat dengan mudah dalam gendongan Taehyung.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook di kasur segera setelah mereka tiba di kamar. Menaungi tubuh pemuda jeon sementara Jari-jari panjangnya dengan lihai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja maroon yang Jungkook kenakan lalu melemparnya ke sudut ranjang. Tatapan setajam elangnya memindai tubuh atas Jungkook yang polos kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Baru saja melewati malam yang berat, huh? Jeon Jungkook?"

Kalimat Taehyung yang separuh meledek itu menjadikan Jungkook tersadar bahwa ruam merah dan beberapa lebam bekas kegiatannya kemarin belum sepenuhnya hilang dari tubuhnya.

"Yeah... maaf jika kau keberatan."

"Oh tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Lalu Taehyung merunduk, mengecup salah satu bite mark yang paling terlihat jelas di tulang selangka Jungkook. "Hanya penasaran, sampai level mana kau sanggup menahannya, Jungkook." Kecupannya turun ke dada, perut dan pinggul Jungkook yang masih sedikit lebam bekas cengkeraman, mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar. "Bondage dan semacamnya. Katakan, apa kau menikmatinya?"

Nada bicara Taehyung entah kenapa terdengar mengancam, apa lagi posisi lelaki itu yang kini berada di antara kedua kaki Jungkook yang terbuka lebar.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menyukai hal yang seperti itu. Hanya saja... kau tau? Tuntutan pekerjaan, semacam itulah."

Taehyung terkekeh. Kembali merayap le atas tubuh Jungkook dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya, "Tuntutan pekerjaan? Yeah, tentu." Satu tangannya ia letakan di sisi kepala Jungkook sebagai penopang, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak membuka kait dan resleting celana jeans Jungkook.

"Lagi pula, ketimbang melihat wajahmu yang kesakitan.-" tangannya kemudian menyusup masuk dan menyentuh milik Jungkook yang setengah tegang di bawah sana, "melihat wajahmu yang kacau karena menahan nikmat pasti lebih menggairahkan." Ujarnya seraya memompa pelan membuat Jungkook terkesiap. "Aku benar, bukan?"

Napas Jungkook mulai memburu ketika Taehyung menaikkan tempo pijatannya. Merasakan milik Jungkook yang semakin mengeras, Taehyung mengeluarkan tangannya dan menarik lepas celana Jungkook. Memposisikan wajahnya di depan kesejatian Jungkook dengan mulut yang terbuka mengancam.

"T-tidak, tu-tunggu dulu Tae-"

Terlambat. Taehyung sudah lebih dulu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya konstan.

"Taehyunghh..." Jungkook refleks mencengkeram bahu Taehyung sementara kepalanya terlempar ke belakang.

Sebenarnya, mendapatkan blowjob merupakan hal baru bagi Jungkook. Hampir selama ia bekerja di Paradise Club, tak pernah ada pelanggan yang memberinya servis seperti itu. Paling hanya sebatas handjob, karena Jeon Jungkooklah yang selalu melakukannya. Dialah yang selalu mengoral setiap kejantanan pelanggannya sebab Jungkook di bayar untuk itu, memuaskan hasrat mereka. Jadi ketika justru ia yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dari Taehyung yang bekerja di bawah sana, Jungkook merasa kalau ini sedikit salah.

Satu digit jari yang menyeruak masuk ke lubang analnya membuat Jungkook tersentak. Kim Taehyung melepaskan kulumannya dari milik Jungkook kemudian berujar dengan alis yang menukik tajam. "Melamun ketika aku memberimu blowjob. Apakah aku sepayah itu, Jeon?"

Jungkook lantas merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya pikirannya kemana-mana di saat seperti ini. "Bu-bukan begitu maksud-akh!"

Ucapannya terhenti karena Taehyung menambah digit jari, "Hm, Lalu?"

Si Jeon berusaha bangkit dan menyingkirkan jari Taehyung dari dalam tubuhnya. Menangkup wajah Taehyung lalu mengecup kilas bibirnya sebelum berujar, "Biarkan aku yang melakukan itu untukmu, Tae."

Taehyung mendengus, bergeser kemudian bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Baiklah, lakukan. Tunjukkan padaku kelihaianmu, Jungkook."

Mendapat persetujuan, Jungkook ikut bergeser, merayap ke pangkuan Taehyung lalu mencium bibirnya. Sementara jari jemarinya mulai melucuti pakaian Taehyung satu persatu.

Ciumannya beralih turun ke leher Taehyung yang jenjang, tulang selangka Taehyung yang menonjol dan terus ke bawah. Mengecup dan menjilat kulit eksotis Taehyung yang begitu menggiurkan.

Jemarinya sedikit bergetar ketika melepas pengait celana yang Taehyung kenakan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan Jungkook merasakan perasaan asing yang belum pernah di rasakannya. Seperti perasaan gugup sekaligus excited. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal semacam ini. Tapi dengan Taehyung, rasanya seperti baru pertama kali.

Menggeleng pelan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak perlu, Jungkook menurunkan sedikit celana Taehyung beserta dalamannya, sehingga kejantanan lelaki itu kini tepat mengacung di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapnya sambil meneguk ludah. Ukurannya di atas rata-rata. Jungkook ragu itu akan muat masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa diam? Tak jadi ingin merasakannya?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendongak. Menggeleng singkat lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada milik Taehyung di depannya. Membuka mulutnya dan mencoba memasukkan benda itu perlahan-lahan.

"Ehmm... kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Baby..." Taehyung berucap ketika melihat bahwa Jungkook kesulitan mengulum miliknya.

Tapi pemuda Jeon tetap bersikeras. Walau berakhir hanya sebagian saja yang berhasil masuk dan sisanya Jungkook pijat dengan kedua tangan.

"Ahh... ya, begitu sayang..." Jungkook mulai mempercepat kuluman dan pijatannya saat Taehyung mulai menggeram. Tubuhnya menungging sementara kepalanya naik turun memanjakan milik Taehyung yang semakin mengeras.

"Yeah, anak pintar." Taehyung memberikan pujian selagi tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Jungkook di selangkangannya dan Jungkook semakin bersemangat memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"J-Jungkook." Taehyung menggeram dan sedikit menjambak rambut Jungkook ketika pemuda Jeon memberikan hisapan kuat. Miliknya semakin membesar dan Jungkook tau sebentar lagi Taehyung akan sampai, tapi wajahnya kemudian di tangkup dan di tarik hingga kejantanan Taehyung terlepas dari mulutnya.

Erangan protes Jungkook suarakan, namun Taehyung justru terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan di mulutmu aku ingin keluar, sayang."

Jungkook merona ketika Taehyung mengecup bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Si Pria Kim kemudian merogoh bawah bantal dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebotol lube.

"Lube di bawah bantal? Seriously? Ku pikir kau sungguhan tidak berniat mengajakku tidur pada awalnya." Kata Jungkook separuh mengejek.

Taehyung ikut tergelak, "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Jawab Taehyung sambil menggesekkan hidung keduanya. "Kalau-kalau si Mutiara Hitam ini adalah jelmaan Aphrodite yang sangat menggoda dan sayang jika di lewatkan begitu saja."

Ia melumuri miliknya dengan cairan lube, kemudian jari-jarinya yang ikut terlumur ia tunjukkan di depan wajah Jungkook. "Prepare yourself, Honey."

Jungkook menurut. Sedikit mengangkat bokongnya dan menuntun jari Taehyung masuk ke lubang analnya. Satu, dua, tiga jari masuk dan Taehyung mulai menggerakkannya.

"Ahn... jarimu- panjanghh..." desah Jungkook saat Taehyung menggerakkan jarinya lebih dalam.

"Hmm... kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan napas tersendat. "Y-Ya..."

"Well, ini baru jariku. Bagaimana jika milikku yang masuk ke sana? Menembus dan mengoyak tubuhmu tanpa ampun. Hingga kau hanya mampu menjerit dan mendesahkan namaku."

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar responsif mendengar bisikan kotor Taehyung. Perasaan excited itu kembali muncul dan kali ini Jungkook tak ingin menepisnya. "Yeah, aku sungguh tidak sabar."

Taehyung tergelak, mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan miliknya di depan cincin anal Jungkook yang telah siap. "You'll get it then." Mendorongnya masuk dalam sekali sentakan.

Jungkook melepaskan lolongan panjang. Tubuhnya nyaris limbung kalau saja Taehyung tak sigap meraih pinggangnya. Ia terisak ketika rasa perih dan penuh itu menyelubungi lubangnya. Sakit tapi juga nikmat.

"Kau-hh... luar biasa sempit Jungkook." Geram Taehyung di antara perpotongan lehernya. Jungkook terseguk, menjambak surai panjang Taehyung kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Setelah ciuman terlepas, Taehyung kembali berbisik seduktif di atas bibirnya yang bengkak.

"Bergeraklah. Menarilah dengan indah di pangkuan daddy, good boy."

Bisikan itu menghantarkan gelenyar aneh ke sekujur tubuh Jungkook.

Daddy? How kinky...

Tapi, Jungkook tetap menuruti dan ikut dalam role yang Taehyung mainkan saat ini. Lagi pula Jungkook juga mengakui..

Kim Taehyung such a hot daddy.

Jungkook mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. "Ahh... Daddy... p-penismu... besarr..."

Taehyung terkekeh dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Yeah? Kau suka penis Daddy yang besar, hum? Menghujam dan menusuk lubangmu dengan brutal seperti ini?" kemudian melesakkan miliknya dalam-dalam.

"Anghh... t-terlalu dalamhhh..."

Tapi, Taehyung seolah tuli. Ia tetap menghujam Jungkook dengan kuat dan dalam. Ketika Jungkook menurunkan tubuhnya, Taehyung akan ikut memajukan pinggulnya sehingga penis miliknya melesak semakin dalam.

"Taehyunghh... Akh! Lagi..." Jungkook terseguk dalam desahnya. Tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan Taehyung semakin cepat. Sensasi ketika milik Taehyung tepat menumbuk titik terdalamnya secara berulang-ulang nyaris membuat Jungkook gila. Tak pernah sekalipun Jungkook merasakan sensasi seperti itu ketika bersenggama dengan para pelanggannya sebelumnya.

"A-ahh... aku..." miliknya yang berada di antara tubuhnya dan Taehyung berkedut kencang, tanda sebentar lagi ia akan sampai.

Taehyung yang menyadarinya segera meraih dan meremasnya pelan, "Tahan sebentar. Kita keluar bersama."

Jungkook menggeleng di antara ceruk leher Taehyung. "Ti-dak bisa... ahhn... aku-"

"Shit! Jungkook." Gerakan pinggul Taehyung semakin menggila ketika rektum Jungkook kian mengetat. Sebelah lengannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook agar tidak tumbang dari pangkuannya, sementara yang satunya memijat penis Jungkook yang memerah dan telah mengeluarkan precum seiring tempo hujamannya. "Keluarkan Baby... sebut namaku..."

"Tae-hyunghh... hiks... Taehh... Taehyu-NGHHH!! Jungkook mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Spermanya menyembur keluar dengan deras membasahi dada juga perutnya dan Taehyung. Benar-benar organsme terhebat yang pernah Jungkook alami dalam hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung menyusul. Menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di dalam tubuh Jungkook hingga sebagian meluber keluar.

"Luar biasa." Ujar Taehyung di sela hembus napasnya yang masai. Mengelus sayang surai lepek Jungkook yang terkulai di bahunya. "Kau hebat, Jungkook." Pujinya lagi.

Jungkook hanya bergumam pelan dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Taehyung. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Sibuk mengatur napas dan detak jantung pasca organsme yang luar biasa.

Sampai kemudian Taehyung berbisik.

"Ronde kedua, Baby?"

Jungkook tertawa sengau lalu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Mengecup sudut bibir Taehyung singkat kemudian menatap pria Kim dengan sekembar netranya yang bulat.

"Yes, Daddy."

Dan Taehyung kembali menciumnya seraya membaringkan tubuh Jungkook, melebarkan kedua tungkai pemuda Jeon dan melesakkan lagi miliknya di sana. Memenuhi lagi diri Jungkook dengan kesejatiannya dan membiarkan desahan Jungkook mengalun bagai melodi indah sepanjang malam.

Terbangun tanpa mimpi buruk dan berada dalam dekapan hangat seseorang, hampir tidak pernah Jungkook alami lagi semenjak ia terjebak di Paradise Club. Apa lagi jika yang memeluknya adalah salah satu pelanggan yang menikmati tubuhnya semalam. Tidak, Jungkook begitu menghindari cuddling after sex karena baginya, hal-hal manis seperti itu hanya di lakukan dengan cinta. Dan yang Jungkook lakukan dengan para pelanggannya hanyalah sex bukan cinta.

Tapi semalam, setelah kegiatan mereka yang usai nyaris pagi buta, Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jungkook ketika pemuda itu hendak bangkit dari ranjang. Kemudian langsung memerangkap tubuh Jungkook dalam dekapan dan memejamkan mata. Saat Jungkook ingin protes, Taehyung hanya mendesis lirih dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Berbisik "Selamat malam, Jungkook." di telinganya kemudian terlelap. Alhasil, Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah. Merelakan tubuhnya jadi guling dadakan hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut jatuh terlelap.

Dalam diam, Jungkook mengamati wajah damai Taehyung yang masih tertidur pulas, posisi menyamping menghadap Jungkook dengan kedua lengan memeluk pemuda Jeon di pinggang. Tubuhnya yang tak memakai apa pun terasa hangat menempel di tubuh Jungkook. Kehangatan anomali yang membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar.

Sekeping netranya bergulir, menelusuri lekuk wajah Taehyung yang sungguh menawan. Sepasang kelopak yang tertutup dengan bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Hidung bangir dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Rahang tegas juga leher jenjang yang habis Jungkook cumbui serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan jemari Jungkook ketika didera kenikmatan semalam. Kim Taehyung sungguh indah, Jungkook akui itu. Sebuah mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan yang nyaris tanpa cela.

Tak lama, sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris hazel yang langsung menatapnya tepat di mata. Lama mereka bertatapan dalam hening yang melanda, sebelum kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibir Taehyung, seiring suara serak khas bangun tidurnya yang mengalun merdu.

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook."

Entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa tersipu, "Uh, ya. Selamat pagi juga, Taehyung-ssi." Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan tatap ke bawah dengan gugup. Menggemaskan sekali di mata Taehyung.

Pria Kim lantas terkekeh. Lepaskan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Jungkook lalu bangkit mendudukkan diri. Merenggangkan otot dan menguap sekilas kemudian kembali mengerling ke arah Jungkook. "Kau ingin mandi dulu atau...?" Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya.

Kemudian Jungkook ikut mendudukkan diri. Membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh terkulai sebatas pangkuan. "Ya, aku ingin pinjam kamar mandimu, jika boleh."

"Tentu. Kamar mandinya berada tepat di sebelah kamar ini."

Dengan itu, Jungkook mengangguk. Bingkas dari kasur dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dengan kikuk, sebab hazel Taehyung tak pernah lepas mengikuti gerakannya barang sedetik pun. Netranya seolah mampu melubangi punggung Jungkook dengan sorotnya yang dalam itu.

Setelah semua pakaiannya terkumpul, Jungkook segera bergegas keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Menghindari tatapan tajam Taehyung yang membuat jantungnya kembali bertalu.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap yang ia kenakan semalam. Beruntung masih layak dikenakan meski kusut di beberapa bagian. Seketika itu juga hidungnya mencium harum masakan yang menggiurkan dari arah dapur. Mengikuti insting, Jungkook mendekat dan mendapati Taehyung yang tengah berkutat dengan kompor, membelakanginya.

Sesaat, Jungkook mengamati figur Taehyung. Punggung sempit namun tegapnya kini terbalut kaus putih tipis. Celana jeans belel pendek menggantung di pinggulnya. Tubuh Taehyung itu kurus, tapi entah kenapa terlihat kokoh di mata Jungkook.

"Oh, Jungkook. Sudah selesai?" Sapaan dari Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunan. Pria itu tengah menoleh sambil tersenyum padanya dengan spatula di tangan. "Aku membuat omelet untuk sarapan. Duduklah." Kemudian pria itu kembali berkutat dengan wajan dan spatulanya.

Jungkook tertegun. Setelah cuddling after sex sampai pagi dan sekarang sarapan. Apakah Taehyung selalu memperlakukan partner sex satu malamnya seperti demikian?

Mengabaikan perutnya yang berbunyi akibat harum omelet yang menggoda indera penciuman, Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menolak sehalus mungkin karena Jungkook merasa perlakuan Taehyung sedikit berlebihan, mengingat posisi Jungkook hanyalah sebatas pemuda panggilan.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak Taehyung-ssi. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

"Begitukah?" Taehyung lalu mematikan kompornya. Berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih berdiam diri di ruang tengah. "Jadi, kau pergi sekarang? Tidak ingin sarapan?" pria Kim tersenyum canggung ketika tiba di hadapan Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook kembali menggeleng. "Kau baik sekali, Taehyung-ssi. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu kali ini."

Ada sebersit kecewa tergurat di wajah Taehyung. Tapi pria itu menutupinya dengan kekehan canggung. "Baiklah, bukan masalah."

Hening setelahnya. Suasana jadi terasa begitu aneh dan canggung di antara keduanya.

"Jadi... Um... sampai Jumpa?" Jungkook berucap ragu. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang ada.

Si Kim lalu mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih untuk malam yang luar biasa, Jungkook. Uangmu sudah ku transfer ke Madam Haemi semalam sebelum kau datang."

Jungkook ikut mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku permisi, Taehyung-ssi."

Baru saja hendak berbalik, lengan kirinya di raih dan di genggam oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkook, tunggu."

Yang lebih muda menaikkan satu alis, bertanya. Sementara yang lebih tua kelihatan gugup dan menjilat bibirnya sekilas.

"Itu... bolehkah aku menciummu terakhir kali sebelum kau pergi?" Taehyung berujar lirih separuh tak yakin. Hazelnya menatap Jungkook ragu-ragu.

Sedangkan kedua alis Jungkook sudah terangkat tinggi. Yang benar saja, apakah Jungkook salah dengar?

Tapi akhirnya Jungkook tetap mengangguk. Biarlah, toh Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan baik sejak semalam.

Kemudian Taehyung mendekat setelah mendapat persetujuan. Melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Jungkook sementara yang satunya meraih rahang pemuda Jeon. Memiringkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan lagi bilah bibir mereka.

Jungkook menutup mata ketika Taehyung mulai melumat dan menghisap bibirnya pelan. Begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Memabukkan, hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terangkat mencengkeram kaus Taehyung di bagian dada.

Kemudian ia sedikit terenyak, ketika merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung yang berdetak cepat sama seperti miliknya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai kemudian Jungkook mendengar pintu terbuka, di susul pekikan seorang wanita setelahnya.

"YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Mereka secara refleks saling melepaskan diri kemudian menoleh ke asal suara. Di ambang pintu, Jungkook melihat seorang wanita mengenakan dress berwarna peach selutut bersama seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya.

Apakah mereka istri dan anak Taehyung? Jungkook membatin.

Wanita itu kemudian melangkah masuk. Dari air mukanya sudah di pastikan jika wanita itu marah.

Yah, jika memang benar wanita itu adalah istri Taehyung, maka Jungkook sudah bisa menebak drama apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Well, Jungkook pernah mengalaminya sekali. Tertangkap basah oleh istri pelanggannya saat mereka usai bersenggama. Bukan jenis pengalaman yang ingin Jungkook ingat, sih. Saat itu Jungkook dapat makian dan satu tamparan di pipi. Beruntung si suami langsung menahan sang istri, sehingga Jungkook bisa langsung bergegas pergi sebelum wanita itu bertindak lebih anarkis.

Jadi, apakah ia akan mengalami kejadian seperti itu lagi pagi ini?

Wanita itu mendengus kesal ketika telah tiba di hadapannya dan Taehyung.

"Uh- Hai, Irene." Sapa Taehyung dengan senyum kikuk. Kemudian-

Plak

Satu geplakan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala si Kim.

"Bagus ya? Kau menitipkan Hwangbin padaku dan Bogum sementara kau enak-enakan di sini?" Dan wanita bernama Irene itu menampar kepala Taehyung lagi.

"Aduh! Irene, jangan begitu. Ada Hwangbin!" Ujar Taehyung sambil mencoba melindungi kepalanya.

Irene kemudian berhenti memukuli Taehyung dan menghela napas keras. "Biar saja. Biar Hwangbin tau se-menjengkelkan apa Papanya ini."

Taehyung bersungut-sungut sambil mengelus kepalanya. Lalu atensi wanita itu teralih pada Jungkook yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Lalu kau siapa? Pacarnya Taehyung?"

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng, "Bukan, aku-"

"Jangan ganggu Jungkook, Irene. Kami hanya one time thing, tidak lebih." Ucap Taehyung, memotong sanggahan Jungkook.

"Hoo... jadi namamu Jungkook." Irene manggut-manggut. Membuat Taehyung berdecak.

Lalu perhatian mereka kembali teralih, ketika seorang bocah bernama Hwangbin yang merupakan putri Taehyung, menyeruak di antara mereka kemudian menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat.

"Mama..."

Bisikan lirih dari bibir mungil Hwangbin membuat ketika orang dewasa itu terenyak, terutama Taehyung.

Pria Kim kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hwangbin dan berusaha menarik atensi putrinya tersebut.

"Hwangbin-ah, dia bukan-"

Tapi, bocah berusia lima itu tidak mendengarkan. Netranya yang kosong masih menatap Jungkook dengan secercah harap di pupilnya.

"Pa... kenapa tidak bilang kalau Mama sudah pulang?"

Taehyung semakin bingung ketika mendengar putrinya kembali berujar. Ia menatap Irene yang sama bingungnya, kemudian kembali memandang Hwangbin. "Sayang... dengarkan Papa, eum? Dia... dia bukan Mama, sayang..." ucapnya dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Tapi Hwangbin tetap bergeming. Netranya tak sekalipun beralih dari sosok Jungkook saat ini.

Menyadari suasana yang berubah tegang, Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk undur diri. Pikirnya, ini adalah masalah keluarga Taehyung. Dan sebagai orang luar Jungkook tidak berhak ikut campur.

"Taehyung-ssi, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Maaf, permisi."

Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya di cegah. Kali ini tangan-tangan Hwangbin lah yang mengenggam jemarinya.

"Tidak. Mama tidak boleh pergi lagi!" Pekik bocah itu. Pupil hitamnya berubah kalut.

"Hwangbin..." Taehyung kembali memanggil putrinya. Mengusap bahu mungil sang anak. "Biarkan Jungkook-ssi pergi. Dia bukan mama, sayang..." bujuknya halus.

Di luar dugaan, bocah itu Justru menjerit. Genggamannya pada jemari Jungkook kian mengerat.

"TIDAK BOLEH!! Mama tidak boleh meninggalkan Hwangbin lagi!" lalu bocah itu menangis. Berteriak histeris meneriakkan kalimat 'Mama jangan pergi' atau 'Jangan tinggalkan Hwangbin' dan semacamnya berulang kali.

Taehyung segera meraih tubuh mungil Hwangbin dan memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan bocah itu sementara Jungkook berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya. Melihat bocah itu menangis tersedu-sedu membuat hati Jungkook sakit dan Jungkook hanya ingin segera pergi dari situasi ini.

Tapi usaha Jungkook untuk melepaskan diri nyatanya justru membuat Hwangbin semakin histeris. Bocah itu menjerit, kemudian tubuhnya mulai kejang-kejang dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Hwangbin? Sayang... tenanglah." Taehyung mulai panik. Apa lagi ketika Hwangbin mulai terlihat kesulitan untuk bernapas. "Irene, cepat siapkan mobil!"

Wanita yang di panggil segera mengangguk panik, "iya, iya." Lalu bergegas lari keluar menyiapkan mobil.

Tubuh mungil Hwangbin yang kejang-kejang Taehyung gendong untuk segera menyusul Irene ke bawah. Tapi langkahnya tersendat ketika genggaman Hwangbin pada jari Jungkook tidak juga bisa di lepas.

"Taehyung-ssi..." Panggil Jungkook. Ikut bingung dan separuh tak mengerti.

Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook, hazelnya berkilat gusar dan dahinya mengerut.

"Jungkook, ku mohon..."

Dan di sinilah Jungkook sekarang. Duduk bersama Taehyung di bangku tunggu rumah sakit. Hwangbin sedang di tangani di dalam. Genggaman bocah itu akhirnya bisa terlepas setelah suster menyuntikan cairan entah apa itu sehingga tubuh Hwangbin berhenti kejang-kejang dan jatuh lemas.

"Jungkook, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Taehyung lirih sambil memaksakan senyum. Wajah pria itu terlihat kacau. Mata, hidung dan telinganya memerah. Jungkook tau Taehyung sedang mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ssi. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Putrimu jadi begitu juga karena aku."

"Tidak, Jungkook. Tidak seperti itu."

Hening kemudian. Sampai kemudian suara Taehyung yang pecah dan gemetar terdengar.

"Melihat Hwangbin kambuh seperti itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih sakit ketimbang saat aku kehilangan istriku dulu." Taehyung meremas surai hitamnya frustasi. "Aku benar-benar ayah yang sangat payah." Gerungnya.

Jungkook mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke punggung Taehyung. Memberi gestur yang menenangkan. Sempat Jungkook ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada istri Taehyung, kejadian apa yang membuat Hwangbin jadi seperti itu. Namun urung, sebab situasi saat ini tak memungkinkan Jungkook menanyakan hal-hal itu. Lagipula siapa dia? Hubungannya dan Taehyung hanyalah sebatas penjual dan pembeli, tidak lebih.

Sampai kemudian seorang dokter yang menangani Hwangbin keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri mereka. Taehyung yang menyadari itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, di ikuti Jungkook.

"Namjoon Hyung, bagaimana Hwangbin? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Hyung, katakan kalau Hwangbin baik-baik saja!" cecar Taehyung.

Dokter dengan nametag Kim Namjoon itu menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, senyumnya yang berhias lesung pipi terlihat menenangkan. "Hwangbin baik-baik saja. Kondisinya sudah stabil sekarang." Lalu perhatiannya beralih pada Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang Taehyung. "Oh, Jungkook? Kau di sini?"

Jungkook segera maju hingga berdiri sejajar dengan Taehyung. "Ne, Namjoon Hyung."

Sedangkan Taehyung mengernyit bingung, "Hyung kenal Jungkook? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Tentu. Jungkook ini bayinya Seokjin." Namjoon yang menyahut, "Kau kenal tunanganku, Kim Seokjin kan, Tae?"

Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk, Jungkook justru memicing imut, "Hyung!" protesnya yang membuahkan kekeh dari bibir tebal Namjoon.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sungguhan harus pergi, Taehyung-ssi, Namjoon Hyung." Ujar Jungkook ketika ia melirik arloji di tangannya.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, sekali lagi Terima kasih, Jungkook."

Jungkook balas mengangguk, maniknya bergulir ke arah Namjoon. "Aku permisi, Namjoon Hyung ."

"Ah, ya. Hati-hati Jungkook. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah. Seokjin pasti senang."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan dua pria bermarga Kim itu.

Setelah figur Jungkook sepenuhnya hilang dari jarak pandang, Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan menyelidik di balik kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. "Jadi, kau kenal Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengedik bingung, "Tidak terlalu- maksudku, aku dan dia menghabiskan malam bersama. Kau tau? Jiminie... Paradise Club... Begitulah." Jelas Taehyung tersendat-sendat.

Respons Namjoon hanyalah anggukan kepala dan "Oh." Tanda mengerti. Dilihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya Namjoon sudah tau mengenai profesi Jungkook.

Dokter yang menyemir rambutnya jadi berwarna coklat terang itu kemudian duduk di bangku tunggu di ikuti Taehyung.

"Dan penyebab Hwangbin bisa kambuh, apakah ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Kepalanya tertunduk, "Hwangbin memanggilnya Mama..."

Alis Namjoon terangkat naik, "Benarkah?"

Dan Taehyung kembali mengangguk.

Namjoon menghela, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan kepala sedikit mendongak menyandar dinding. "Well, tidak biasanya Hwangbin menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu pada orang yang baru dia temui."

"Entahlah, Hyung. Aku sendiri bingung."

Kim yang lebih tua lalu menoleh dan menatap Taehyung. Menepuk sekilas paha yang lebih muda kemudian berujar diiringi senyum simpul. "Aku tidak tau ini berguna atau tidak, tapi jadwal kerja Jungkook di Paradise Club adalah Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu."

Taehyung mengernyit bingung. "Maksud Hyung?"

"Yeah, hanya sekedar info untukmu kalau-kalau kau butuh dan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Namjoon kemudian beranjak, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jas dokternya. "Barangkali, mungkin saja -mungkin Jungkook juga bisa berpengaruh terhadap kesembuhan Hwangbin."

Lalu, Namjoon pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang termenung memikirkan ucapannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Belum sempat di edit... maaf kalo berantakan...

ffn entah kenapa sedang mengesalkan sejak kemarin2 ... huks...

anyway

Happy BirthDay Jungkookie...


End file.
